


Fate/Gay Night

by Frogmyre



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gay, M/M, Multi, SO GAY, more characters added as I write them, sad dads, so much gay, this is for all y'all for Pride Month, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogmyre/pseuds/Frogmyre
Summary: In a looping time line, just about anything can happen, can't it? This chronicles a few of these events. All of which just happen to be gay. Very very gay.In honor of pride month, one minific for each day of it.





	1. Shirou / Issei

"Emiya-kun, please sit down."

"Do you have to be so formal all the time, Issei?" Even asking this, Shirou happily sat down opposite Issei. A restaurant seemed like a weird place to hold a meeting regarding the school, one that Shirou feared would end up revolving around Rin, but he still wasn't going to complain.

A faint tinge of red went to Issei's cheeks. "I suppose you have a point there... Shirou." A small gulp. "Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering why I invited you out here. It definitely isn't because of the service."

"You said it had to do with something urgent, right? Regarding the student body." Still no waiter. Shrugging, Shirou kept his arms by his side, idly looking at Issei.

"Regarding the head of the student body, that is." Nodding, more to himself than to his dining companion, he continued, "I fear that a problem has developed, Emiya-kun." Before Shirou had a chance to interject, Issei continued once more, "A very serious problem. If it isn't resolved, I - er, he, might not even be able to continue in his position as head."

Half eyeing Issei, Shirou nodded, and said, "Go on. It sounds bad, and I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Y-yes, that's rather what's wrong." Muttering to himself, groaning, he kept on. "The head seems to have developed feelings. For a certain student that he probably shouldn't have. Having these feelings for a student that's part of the school, that shouldn't be alright. Right?"

Shirou paused for a few seconds. Looking at Issei, thinking. About everything. There was only one person it could be, huh? "You... have feelings for Tohsaka? That's really rough."

Issei's head made a resounding clunk on the table. "You really are an idiot, aren't you, Emiya-kun?"

Blink.

"Wait, Issei, do you mean that - do you really mean me?"

"Yes, Shirou. Obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't have invited you out here, to a place that-" Issei cut himself off. "No service. Still. Clearly this wasn't the best idea either way." His stomach growled an objection, which he ignored.

"I'm not sure I could eat anything right now, anyways. I-it's not that I don't like you, Issei, not at all! It's just so sudden."

"Should I have waited, Emiya-kun? Besides, you made the first move."

"When did... ah." Right. "That time I asked you to take off your shirt."

"That was the start of it." Issei looked away, almost as red as when it actually happened.

"I'm glad it's not Tohsaka, anyways," Shirou absentmindedly muttered. "I'll need a bit of time to think about it, Issei. B-but don't take that the wrong way! Just need to process it." It definitely was a lot to take in. He hadn't thought of Issei like that before, but just maybe...

Standing up, Issei bowed. "Of course. Then I will give you all the time you need, Shirou." He started to walk past, then paused, stopping by the other. A pause, then shaking his head softly, before walking off.


	2. Medusa/Sakura

Just another ordinary day at the Emiya household. Packed as ever, filled with hungry mouths to feed, and a hardworking cook. For once, however, it seemed that Rider was the one filling that role.

Eagerly watching over her shoulder, Sakura made encouraging noises with every action. “You’re doing well, Rider! Finely chopped onio-”

She was cut off by the Servant holding up a hand. “Sakura. I appreciate your efforts. However, I would like to focus.” A small pause. “Thank you.”

Sakura nodded, blushing softly. Silent, but still looking over Rider’s shoulder. Chopping without hesitation.

Poking her head through the door, Taiga called out, “Smells delicious! Shirou really taught you well, huh? If he stays sick like this, you’ll make a perfect replacement, ufufu.” Dashing away, she yelled “I saw movement, Shirou!”

“Taiga can be scary when she wants to be.”

“I’ve noticed,” Rider grunted.

Not long after, all the onions were chopped. A little round of applause from Sakura, before she gathered them up and tossed them in a pan. “This really is well done, no big chunks at all,” she said, before turning up the gas.

A faint, very faint, red appeared across the Rider’s cheeks. “T...thank you,” she said, looking down, and grabbing her shoulder.

Sakura pushed the handle into Rider’s hand as she asked, “Everything okay?”

“It’s fine. I’m just not used to being complimented like that, even for a little thing,” Rider said, grabbing it, and giving it a small stir.

“Well, I’d say dinner’s nearly ready. You’ve done most of it, and it’s only fair that you serve it in turn.” Crossing her arms authoritatively, she watched as Rider finished it up.

“...”

“......”

“......... Fine.” 

Giggling, Sakura walked out to the front room, and gathered everyone up, with a simple announcement of food being ready. Even Shirou was allowed to leave his room, despite Taiga’s strict quarantine. 

“And I’d like to add,” Sakura said, as Rider brought the food in, “This was mostly done by Rider, and she deserves your praise for it.” 

Huffing again, Medusa dished out portions to everyone. Sakura made certain that the Servant got equal portions as everyone else, even if she argued she didn’t need it. “Doesn’t matter if you need it, you should have some.”

Eventually, dinner proved on par with most of what Sakura and Shirou could make, together or separately. The power of a simple meal.

“Thank you, Rider,” echoed everyone, lead by Sakura. 

“Hold on a moment.” Rider held up a hand. “Was all of this… planned?”

Nodding her head, Sakura smiled wide. “Well, not all of it. I never expected Shirou to get sick, but it was the perfect chance to put my plan into action. I remember how doubtful you were with your cooking skills, so I chose something simple for you to make, that everyone loved.”

Rider said nothing, at first. Then she walked straight up to Sakura, and kissed her firmly on the cheek. “Thank you, Sakura. That meant a lot to me.”


	3. Kiritsugu/Kotomine

“So I’ve heard you’ve adopted a child, Emiya.”

Heat seemed to emanate from every surface of what could barely be called a restaurant. Yet it seemed not to bother Kotomine Kirei, as he sat, spoon in hand, looking at someone across the table.

“Yes,” muttered Kiritsugu Emiya, glaring at him. “What’s it matter to you, Kirei?”

“Oh, nothing. I merely thought he might enjoy meeting Caren, that’s all.”

A pause, as he loudly slurped mapo tofu from his spoon, before setting eyes on Kiritsugu.

“That’s your daughter, isn’t it? I’ll never-” He bit his tongue. Never speak ill of the dead, something he tried to follow. “How is she doing?” Barely a save.

“Still sickly. But she’s getting better.”

There was still tension in the air, practically tangible.

“I see. I suppose she needs a… playmate, then.”

“Perhaps she’ll feel a little better. It’s my only idea.”

Kiritsugu sighed. “Is that really all you asked me here for, Kotomine?” He sat down the spoon he had lifted up some time ago, but never put into his meal.

“Is that such a sin?” Kirei chuckled, the corners of his lips turning up very slightly. “I know we have never got along, but…”

It took all Kiritsugu had to not burst into laughter. “Have you forgotten everything that’s happened between us? I don’t even know why I came here,” he grunted, before looking down at his plate. Just as full.

“As if I could ever forget.” Clutching his heart reflexively, he carried on, “But I’m trying to put it to the side. Not for me.” Pausing, laughing, before pulling out a set of Black Keys and laying them on the table. “Given the opportunity, I’d finish you off. This is just for her.”

There was an awkward silence, as Kiritsugu took the time to think. “Heh. Caren and Shirou, huh? I suppose he’ll need someone to be friends with. Besides this failed hero, and a tiger,” he said, finally.

Making no comment about the tiger, Kotomine smiled. “And this faker shall watch over them. She’ll appreciate it. Not to mention the flowers I planted for her.”

“You garden?” It was hard to imagine the priest doing anything so domestic. Or imagine him doing anything that peaceful.

“Not often. But someone must tend to the church’s flowers.” Perhaps the next grail war would result in someone to do it for one. A small hope.

Kiritsugu broke the silence that had settled, starting off, “You know we won’t ever stop acting like this until one of us dies, right? No matter how hard we want to, no matter for whom, we’ll forever hate each other-”

There, he was cut off. “Of course. That’s the best part. When there’s nothing left, it’ll just us. Hating forever; too old for our regrets. Rejoice Emiya, for you have this one foe forever. But this hatred shouldn’t be passed down to our children, that is all.” Nodding his head, the priest stood up suddenly.

“Think about it, Emiya.”


End file.
